Guardians of the New Era
by KiraMinami24
Summary: Four different trainers, four different pasts, four different goals, one role. Set six years after Ash's loss in the Sinnoh League, these trainers pledge to the legendary pokemon to aide and help all pokemon and humans as helpers, saviors, fighters—as guardians. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Minna! Hey there!

This will be my very first fanfiction for Pokemon!

Please read and no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ash-16 years old Misty-17 years old Leaf-16 years old**

**May-15 years old Dawn-14 years old Rebecca(OC)-18 years old**

**Max-11 years old Paul-16 years old Cynthia-21 years old**

**Brock-18 years old Gary-16 years old**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

****Location:Mt. Silver****

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!"

"Intercept it with your own Quick Attack."

Both pokemon clash with each other to see who had the stronger move. Amazingly, both pokemon had the same amount of strength even though Pikachu was smaller than Umbreon.

Both pokemon jumped off and distance themselves, glaring at each other.

"This might take a while..."muttered the raven haired boy

The raven haired boy scratch his head as he sees his opponent ready for battle. The boy had warm brown eyes, black messy hair, and brown skin. He wears a dark blue plain T-shirt, over it is a black jacket, blue plain jeans, black fingerless gloves and black and white sneakers.

He also had a red crystal shard necklace that emanated with power on his neck.

"I just hope she won't use THAT on me..."muttered the boy worryingly.

The girl looks at his oppenent's pokemon, trying to find its weak points. She had long blonde hair that reach her back, stormy grey eyes, and white creamy skin. She wore a white shirt with white and blue stripes that hugged her upper body, a black vest, white skirt, black leggings, and white and red sneakers.

She also had a violet crystal shard necklace that emanated with energy, just like Ash's. If people would look closely at her, she would be like the famous trainer in the Sinnoh region.

"Okay Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball!"yelled the blonde girl.

"Umbre!"the shadow fox-like pokemon them made a black orb inside its mouth, then throwing it to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter it with Electro Ball!"the raven haired boy shouted.

"Pika!"Pikachu forms some sort of yellow ball made of electricity on its mouth and throws it at the Shadow Ball. Both attacks collided and an explosion forms, covering the field.

Silence followed as the field was covered. No one dare move or say anything to not let themselves know where their oppenent's pokemon are. Rebecca tried to find where Pikachu was,looking everywhere to find it and so was Umbreon. The smoke then clears, showing where Umbreon was but Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

"What the?! Where did Pikachu go?!" The girl shouted as she looks around the field to find it. Then she looks at the boy, who was smirking at her. Trying to find out what he was planning , she look around the field again.

_"Pikachu's not on the field...so where is it?" _She looks at the ground. "_No, there aren't any holes here. Besides, Pikachu doesn't even know Dig." _Then she looks at the lake beside them. _"No, Pikachu isn't there. If it was, I could've heard a splash..."_Then realization dawned at her.

_"No...it couldn't be." _She looks at the sky and saw a yellow object heading straight to Umbreon.

"No...how did it—" but was cut off by the boy.

"It's all about strategy! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle and spin!" the boy shouted

"Pika! Pikaaaaa..."Pikachu then spinned as yellow electricity began to glow around its body, heading straight for Umbreon.

"Umbreon, counter it with Iron Tail. NOW!"the girl shouted.

Umbreon's tail shimmered with silver light the uses it attack Pikachu. As they hit, an explosion was formed, smoke covering the field again. Both trainers look at the field, worried if their pokemon were okay. Finally, the smoke clears and the one standing was...Pikachu.

"Pikachu!/Umbreon!"Both the trainers shouted, one with joy and the other for grief.

Pikachu smiles triumphantly, happy of it's victory and walks over to its trainer, while Umbreon gets up gritting its teeth and tries to come back to her trainer, struggling. The girl sees this and walks towards Umbreon.

"Are you alright, Umbreon?"the girl asked crouching and pets her pokemon.

"Umbre..."Umbreon muttered sadly and refuses to look at its trainer. The girl saw this and sighed.

"Umbreon...I thought I told you this before...It doesn't matter if we lost. All that matters is what we learn on a battle. So smile Umbreon!"The blonde girl said to Umbreon, smiling.

"Umbre...umbre umbreon!"Umbreon looks at his trainer and smiles. Seeing this, The girl's smile turns into a grin.

"There we go! Anyway Umbreon, you should rest in your pokeball since your tired now. Return." The blonde said as she returned her pokemon to its pokeball. As she does this, the boy and his Pikachu walks over to her, grinning widely.

"Looks like you won...again."The girl said with mockery in her voice

"What the hell's with that tone, Rebecca? I just did what I have to do to win. Right, Pikachu?"The male trainer asksed his Pikachu, who was busy smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Ash. How did you told Pikachu to go up there and how?"Rebecca said crossing her arms.

"For the first question, I use telepathy and for the second, I told Pikachu to use its tail to jump to the sky...That's it!"Ash put his hands to his front defensively at the last part as Rebecca looks at him with a straight face. Ash then decided for a changed of topic.

"A-Anyway, we should probably head back. Leaf and Paul might get worried."Ash said averting his eyes away from the blonde girl. Rebecca then puts her arms at her back.

"Let's just relax for a while. I doubt those two, ESPECIALLY Paul, will be worried about us."said Rebecca.

"Well...you got a point there..."said Ash, imagining the two relaxing like they didn't care.

"Pika pikachu."said Pikachu smiling.

"Yeah. Just as Pikachu said. Let's just relax for a while. I doubt Mew have any other missions we have to take." Rebecca said smiling.

"Yeah..."

Silence soon followed. Leaves and dust were blown by the wind. Both trainers stood there, not a single word coming out of their mouths. Then Rebecca sighed and look up the sky.

"Hey Ash, how many years has it been?"questioned Rebecca, still looking at the sky. Ash became confused, not knowing what the blonde girl meant.

"Huh? What do yo-Oh, That..."Ash began to frown, now understanding what she meant.

"PikaPi..."whispered Pikachu at Ash worriedly.

"I think it's been...six years...?"said Rebecca.

"..."

"I wonder..how _they_ are doing..."wondered Rebecca out loud. Ash flinched at the word mentioned _'they'_. Ash knew what Rebecca meant, and he didn't like it one bit. Rebecca sees this and puts a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash...you don't have to worry. We won't meet _them_ again. The Legendaries made sure of that."Rebecca said to Ash reassuringly. Ash looks at the ground.

"I know...it's just...I miss _them_..."whispered Ash weakly. Rebecca's eyes widened, hearing this then slowly softened.

"Yeah...even I miss _them, _my own family..."Rebecca whispered, like she's too afraid to let Ash and Pikachu know.

"But..."Rebecca looks at Ash with serious eyes.

"We have to do it...for other's sake and _theirs.._.even if they did something wrong to us."Rebecca said confidently. Ash and Pikachu look at each other and soon after looks at Rebecca. Then they smiled.

"Yeah...you're right."said Ash smiling. Rebecca returned a warming smile too.

Silence soon followed. Ash and Rebecca , each returning a smile and Pikachu cooing happily.

But of course, such a happy moment will, of course, interrupted...

_("Guardian Ash! Guardian Rebecca! Come back to HQ immediately!")_shouted the voice. The three were startled when they heard it but slightly recovered because they knew who it was.

"Mew! What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked a startled Rebecca.

_("Just come here now!")_yelled Mew

"Okay! Okay! We'll be there! Just stop shouting!"shouted Ash. Mew stop talking to them, ending their conversation quickly.

"I wonder what Mew wants. He doesn't usually calls us like this."said Rebecca as she looked at Ash, who just shrugged.

"Well, we should go now. Don't want Mew getting angry."Ash said as he release one of his new pokemon, Gallade.

"Yeah. He may be cute, but..."Rebecca then shivers at the thought on what Mew did to them last time.

"That was awful."Ash said shivering with Pikachu agreeing. Then he turns to Gallade.

"Gallade, teleport us back to HQ."Gallade nodded and transported them to HQ.

* * *

**Location: Tree of Beginning**

The two trainers look around, to see if they're at the right place.

"It looks like we're at the right place."Rebecca said still looking around.

"No shit, Sherlock."said Ash rolling his eyes. Rebecca pouted at this, puffing her cheeks. Ash turns to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you can go with the other pokemon now. I'll call you when I need you."told Ash to Pikachu.

"Pika!"exclaimed Pikachu. It jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to who knows where. Ash looked at Rebecca.

"We should go find Mew now."Rebecca nodded. They were going to find Mew but were called by two people.

"Hey!/ Tch."

The two turned around and saw the two other guardians. They saw a girl running and waving at them and a guy walking towards them a frown on his face. The girl had dark brown eyes, long brown hair that reach her back, and white creamy skin. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with its upper chest was colored black, a white skirt, white socks, black and white sneakers and a white hat with a half pokeball sign on the center and black ballers for each of her wrists.

She also had a green crystal shard necklace that emanated with power on her neck, just like Ash's and Rebecca's.

The guy next to her was frowning, as he approaches them, like he didn't appreciate Ash and Rebecca's arrival. He had purple that reach his shoulders, black fierce eyes, and brown skin. He wore a black plain T-shirt, over it was a purple jacket, black baggy pants and black sneakers.

Just like the other three, he had a crystal shard necklace on his neck but was black. The same as the others, it also emanated with power.

"Nice to see you guys are back! So what did you guys do at Mt. Silver? Was it training or something else?"the brunnette said grinning mischievously at them.

"We didn't do anything like what YOU'RE thinking, Leaf."said Ash with an irritated face. It was already bad enough that their 'vacation' was interrupted, they didn't want to deal Leaf and her sexual harassments.

"Okay okay. No need to be all grumpy!"said Leaf, still grinning widely. "Anyway, what do you think Mew called us for?" Leaf wondered.

"Why wonder? It'll just be the same like all the other missions all of us took."grumbled Ash. Rebecca crosses her arms and puts her right hand on her chin.

"You think so? Mew didn't called us like this on our other missions." Rebecca turns to the purple haired teen. " What do you think, Paul?"Paul looks at her with a blank expression.

"It doesn't matter. As long we make the job done." Paul said with a straight face. Then his voice was followed by another one.

("It looks like all the Guardians are here now.")a voice called out.

"Mew!/Mew./Tch."Both the four said at the same time. Two girls shouted, one boy said calmly and the other said irritatingly.

("It seems all of you are happy to see me...except Paul.")Mew looks at the irritated Paul and chuckles.

"Don't make me hit you Mew."said Paul, looking angrily at Mew.

("It's not like you can.")said Mew, his chuckles growing louder.

"Tch! Whatever."said Paul, crossing his arms. Ash sweatdropped at this and decided to change the topic.

"So...what's up Mew? Another mission planned for us?"Ash asked. The others look at the pink cat pokemon, wanting to know what they're in for.

("Ah! Um...well...you see...")stuttered Mew. The guardians look at him questionly, their suspicions growing stronger.

"Well, Mew? Spit it out already."said Paul, wondering why Mew was acting like this.

("Well...")Mew stops, not wanting to see their reaction if he told them.

"Mew!"The guardians shouted at the pink cat pokemon.

("Alright! I'll tell you!")Mew shouted and the four guardians became kept quiet. Seeing that it was alright to speak, Mew inhales deeply and exhales.

("Well...There's a mission all of you need to take but I don't think all of you would like it.")said Mew, worryingly.

The guardians look at Mew questionly, wondering what Mew held in store for them.

**End of Chapter 1**.

* * *

I'm still wondering if I can continue this story...Oh well!

The next chapter might not be answering your questions though. Sorry about that! People reading this will have to wait in the later chapters for their questions to be answered. And of course, I'll only continue this if the people would like this.

So, how was the story? Cool, lame, weird or crazy?(I don't really understand about the last part...)

Oh! And Please help me decide what shippings I can add in the story!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there guys!**

**As I said before, this chapter won't explain much of your questions...**

**Anyway! I'm still wondering what shipping I have to put here in the story.**

**Advanceshipping****,****Pearlshipping****, ****Ikarishipping****, ****Furthershipping****, and others...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Pokemon**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

****Location: Tree of Beginning****

("Well...There's a mission all of you need to take but I don't think all of you would like it.")said Mew, worryingly.

The guardians look at Mew questionly, wondering what Mew held in store for them.

"What do you mean, Mew?"asked Ash. Mew hesitated.

"Mew, you don't have to worry. We'll accept the mission!"Leaf said, putting her right fist in the air.

"You don't even know what it is..."grumbled Ash. Leaf looks at him and crosses her arms.

"It's not like you know either!"shouted Leaf at Ash.

"Of course I don't know! Mew didn't even told all of us yet!"countered Ash.

"Silly Ash, it'll just be like always. Us saving the world over and over again!"Leaf said, smiling widely.

Ash scratches his head and mumbles something, not letting Leaf hear it. Paul did heard it though, words like "women", "stupid", and "bitches". Paul smirks at this. Unfortunately, Leaf heard the word "stupid" and glares at Ash.

"What did you just call me, Ashura?"said Leaf, with malice in her voice.

"Oh, nothing, Leafiona."Ash said, looking at Leaf with a blank expression. Rebecca sees that this might lead to an argument and goes between them.

"Okay guys. That's enough. No more fighting."Rebecca said putting a distance between the two.

"Okay/Mm"both trainers said, still looking at each other. Mew looks at them weirdly and decided to tell them the "mission".

("As I was-")but was cut off by Leaf.

"Dummy"Leaf said not looking to anyone. It was obvious the comment was for Ash. Ash then countered.

"Idiot"said Ash not looking at anyone.

"Gay"said Leaf, now looking at Ash.

"Tomboy"countered Ash, also looking at Leaf.

"Battle-freak"said Leaf

"Contest-freak"said Ash

Then their argument became louder and more...colorful.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Shithead!"

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

"MotherFucker!"

and the argument goes on...

Rebecca sighed at this, already knowing that this would happen, while Paul smirked, watching the two quarrel. Mew looked at the four guardians. Every time, before they take a mission, this always happens. It's been already a habbit. Leaf and Ash quarreling, Paul smirking, and Rebecca stopping the two from quarreling. And then Mew tells them what their mission is. Then the guardians set out, completing their missions and coming back, being greeted by the 's always been like this. Always. And Mew didn't want to loose these moments.

But of course, such moments will have to end.

And that time is now.

Finally, the two stop quarreling with the help of Rebecca.

"So Mew, what was the mission again?"asked Rebecca. Mew inhales deeply and sighes. He will regret this sooner than later, letting them take this "mission". But there will be a time when they have to face their pasts, even if it hurts him. Mew then started telling them about the "mission".

("It's about the humans findi—")Leaf cut off Mew. The guardians eyes went wide, staring at Mew.

"Woah woah woah woah woah, Woah!"shouted Leaf, waving her arms at Mew. It looked like the four guardians were seriously affected when they heard the word "humans", even though they were also humans.

"Are you kidding, Mew? Please, you must be joking!" Leaf pleaded. Paul frowned at this, Rebecca paled, and Ash glared.

It was obvious that their "happy moment" ended, and was now replaced by a serious atmosphere.

("I'm sorry, Leaf! But all of you need to do th—")but was then cut off by Ash.

"NO! We are NOT taking this. I thought we told you that we will NOT interact with humans again!"Ash shouted. Interacting with humans was a big deal to the guardians. Just meeting them reminded them of what happened in their pasts.

"Ash's right. The Legendaries swore that we won't interact with them again."Rebecca whispered.

"That's right! YOU LEGENDARIES PROMISE! Right, Paul?"Leaf looked at Paul. Paul didn't gave Leaf a reply. But his frown became a scowl when he look at Mew, signaling he didn't like the idea meeting with humans again.

("But Chosen On—")but was cut off by Ash, again.

"Mew, stop! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"shouted Ash. He didn't want to remember what happened to him BACK THEN. It was hard to forget and hearing his previous title just makes him remember more.

("I'm sorry Ch—I mean Ash. But all of you need to do this!")yelled Mew.

"But—"Ash said but was cut off by a shout.

"**ENOUGH!"**as the voice said this, the guardians and Mew were blinded with a bright light, making them to cover their eyes. When they were engulfed by the light, they were transported to who knows where.

* * *

****Location:?****

The guardians and Mew took their hands of their eyes, taking a look on where they were teleported.

They were in a white room. As in pure white. White walls, white ceilings, white floor. Everything was color white. From top to bottom. The only thing was their were no doors here. Only engravings on the walls. Both human and pokemon. There was a part that what look like a Pichu and a human playing with each other, another part involved a group of humans killing an Aerodactyl. Each part of the room had a history of them, whether good or bad.

The guardians and Mew look at the engravings and finally knew where they are.

"The Hall? _The Hall of Legendaries?"_Leaf gasp, who was busy looking around the engravings.

"No way..."Rebecca whispered, with a hand on her mouth.

"The hell are we doing here for?"said Paul.

"I don't know..."Ash said then looked at Mew.

"Mew, why are we here?"asked Ash, still shocked.

("I don't know...")said Mew. It was weird that they were sent here, especially the guardians.

("Guardians! Mew!")a large booming voice shouted.

They all followed the voice and all of the guardians' faces paled at seeing who it was. Ash was the first one to recover and went down in his right knee, turning his right hand to a fist and putting it on the floor and lowered his head. The other guardians saw this and followed.

"It has been a very long time, Lord Arceus!"Ash shouted, still not looking up.

******End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

******Finally! I'm done!**

******Can't believe I still finish this though.**

**I hope you like he the chapter! It took me all night to finish it!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Hey guys!**

**Well guys, I have already picked what shippings this story needs.**

**And I also forgot some characters in the age list in the first chapter(sorry)**

**Ages:**

**Barry-15 years old Lyra-17 years old**

**Lucas-15 years old ****Brendan-15 years old**

**Ethan-17 years old Aldreme or Al(pronounce as a__****ldrem, **another OC)- 14 years old

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

****Location: The Hall of Legendaries****

"It has been a very long time, Lord Arceus!"Ash shouted, still not looking up**.** Other guardians were already kneeling and lowering their heads, even Paul, who didn't like it one bit.**  
**

Mew didn't kneeled (since his flying)but just bowed its head but worried. He was now wondering why the God of Pokémon want with them.

Arceus just stared at them, although he knew what the guardians and Mew were arguing about a while ago.

Ash looked up warily, wondering why Arceus didn't respond.

"I-is there a r-reason why all of us...were sent here, My Lord?" Ash's crystal glowed with a dim light, showing Ash's fear for Arceus. Even though Ash asked Arceus, he already knew why he sent them here and what he wants them to do. Arceus sighed.

("Stand, guardians.")Arceus ordered them. All of them stand up obeying his order, even Paul. Arceus turned his head to Ash.

("You already know why I sent you here, do you not Ashura?") Ash flinched at the mentioned of his full name but decided to ignore it.

"Y-yes...but My Lord, y-you already know...why us guardians do not want to do this..." Ash said slowly, scared if Arceus might get angry. Mew's eyes widened, not believing that Ash would get scared, even though he's an aura guardian

("Yes, I do know.")Arceus said without any emotion. Ash was sweating, wondering what he will say next. Paul was irritated, glaring at Arceus. Rebecca turned to Ash and then to Arceus, while Leaf was wondering if Arceus won't let them take the mission.

"Then...why?"Ash asked the God of Pokemon, who just stared at them. Then Arceus sighed shaking his head.

("Why? Are you not the guardians who will help save pokemon AND humans?")Arceus asked to each of the guardians. The four guardians gritted their teeth, now resenting what they promise.

"Y-yes but.../Well...we/That's because.../..." Their crystals gleamed with uncertainty, showing that each one of them couldn't give Arceus a right answer.

("Well?") Not one of them gave Arceus a reply. They weren't even looking at him. Arceus then sighed.

("I know what happened to all of you in your pasts and I also know why all of you do not want to meet with humans again.") Arceus stopped and looked at each guardian, who were looking at the ground not letting their faces seen by Arceus or Mew. But was useless. Both legendaries can see it. Their emotions. Regret. Fear. Uncertainty. Resentment.

("But")All the guardians looked at him.

("All of you are needed by the world. Pokemon AND humans. And you, yourselves also swore to protect them when each and every one of them are in need. Each and every one of you had different pasts that you still can't forget.")At this part, all of the guardians frowned, trying hard not to remember what happened to them in their pasts.

("But all of you...also had treasured memories of your pasts.")Arceus said with compassion.

All guardians widened their eyes and remembered bits of their pasts.

* * *

_"Ash! C'mon! You're gonna make me late for my next contest!"a brunette girl shouted angrily, but then smiled._

_"Leaf, we'll be cheering for you!"shouted by a brown haired man with a woman at his side, smiling at Leaf._

_"Hey Paul! Be careful alright!"a purple haired teen shouting and waving at Paul._

_"Rebecca...goodluck with your journey."a tall blonde woman said, hugging Rebecca._

* * *

The guardians kept quiet, each of them remembering good memories they had before. Arceus looked at them having content smiles on their faces. Arceus looked at Mew, who gave him a serious face and nodded.

("Guardians!")Arceus shouted catching the attention of the guardians.

("Are you ready to face this quest? By all means, even if meeting your former friends?")Ash look down closing his eyes, Paul didn't show any emotion, Rebecca gritted her teeth and Leaf frowned. They all knew that they were going to face this sooner than later, and that time has come.

Each of them looked at each other, all of them had a glint of confidence in their eyes but sill have fear and uncertainty. Each of them nodded at each other and turned their heads to face Arceus. Ash became the first one to speak.

"I don't know if we can do this...but..."Ash looked at Leaf.

"We might as well give it a try, right guys?"Leaf looked at Rebecca.

"Yeah...I guess..."Rebecca looked at Paul warily.

"..."Paul didn't say anything, his face had a frown. All of them looked back at Arceus, now accepting what they are going to face. Arceus nodded to them and turned his head to Mew.

("Mew, tell them information about their mission.")Arceus said to Mew.

("Yes, of course.")Mew turned his face into a serious face and looked at the guardians. Mew breathed deeply and began.

("Some Pidgeys had seen a group of humans that have found an egg in the northern part of the Johto region. In the forests near Ecruteak City. It seems that they thought that the egg was a new species since their technology didn't identified its identity. And if you're wondering Leaf why I knew this is because of the pokemon near their lab spied on them.")Mew said the last part while glaring at Leaf, who was busy laughing.

("What they didn't knew was that egg was a Legendary's egg.")Mew was then interrupted by Rebecca.

"A Legendary's egg? Near Ecruteak? If that's the case it could be from the Legendary Beast Trio, or from Celebi or..."Rebecca kept pondering until she found out what the egg's identity is. One word escape from Rebecca's mouth.

"Ho-Oh"Mew nodded.

"So what do we have to do? Steal it from them?"asked Paul, who was elbowed in the stomach by Leaf.

"Don't use the word steal! Use a more appropriate word. Like...just getting it back!"shouted Leaf at Paul who was still muttering that either way it was still the same.

("Not exactly.")Mew said slowly. The guardians raised their eyebrows for an answer.

("The egg has been made as a prize for a tournament. Because of this, the guardians have to take part in the tournament and win to retrieve it.")Mew said to them. The guardians' eyes widened now knowing what the objective is.

"WHAT?!"The three guardians shouted while the other just frowned.

"Getting something from the humans? That I can do but entering a tournament?! You've got to be joking Mew!"Ash shouted at Mew. He thought they would just infiltrate a building and get the egg. Mission Over. But entering a tournament was NOT on his approve list.

("You don't have a choice! This is the only way we can get it! What do you suppose to do? Get it by force?!")Mew shouted at Ash. Ash gritted his teeth, now knowing what Mew meant. If they'll took it by force and the humans found out that the egg was gone, it'll cause an uproar. Paul frowned at this but decided to speak.

"You have a point. If we do that, it'll cause an uproar. So the only way we can get it is by entering the tournament?"asked Paul to Mew, who nodded.

("But it's not that easy.")said Mew, looking at the guardians.

("Trainers, coordinators, breeders or others around the world will take part in it. Gym leaders, elites and of course champions are included too.")Rebecca flinched at the word 'champion' and thought about her 'sister'(hint of Rebecca's past). Leaf saw this and puts a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Things will be fine so don't worry, 'kay?"Leaf said reassuringly. Rebecca looked at her and nodded.

"In other words, the tournament includes the strongest trainers as well? What's the tournament called?"asked Ash to Mew.

("The Heaven's Arc Tournament.") Ash and the other guardians groaned.

("Well THAT explains things.")Ash said in his mind but then a question popped in his head.

"Wait a minute. Since this is a tournament, why are do all of us have to participate?"Ash said crossing his arms.

("For Safety Measures.")The guardians glared at Mew.

("What? You wouldn't know. You might lose to a champion. Or more humiliating, to a kid.")The guardians glared at Mew some more, their crystal on their neck glowing bright with anger. Arceus sighed.

("What Mew meant was you could test your abilities and to see who from each and every one of you is stronger.")Arceus said to the guardians. The guardians looked at Arceus and the crystals died down. But was replaced by a glow of determination as they looked at each other.

("To see who's the strongest? I'm gonna like this mission.")Ash said in his mind.

("Hm...Me,Paul,Rebecca and Ash? Battling each other? I'll have sooo much fun in this!")Leaf said grinning.

("Hm...I guess that's okay...")Rebecca thought warily but had a smile on her face.

("Finally, I get to settle things with Ash.")Paul said, also had a smile on his face.

The guardians were deep in thought wondering to see who would win. Arceus then coughed to get their attention.

("There seems to be no more problems with this, is that right Mew?")The Legendary God turned to Mew.

("Yes.")Mew replied and Arceus nodded.

("Mew will discuss to you about the rules of the tournament back at the Tree. Are there any more problems?"Arceus looked at the guardians who were shaking their head in sideways.

("Well then. I hope all of you will train to win this tournament. Farewell.")Arceus roared and Mew and the guardians were engulfed by the same bright light before, closing their eyes. Teleporting them back.

* * *

****Location:The Tree of Beginning****

The guardians and Mew opened their eyes and see that they are back at the Tree. Mew looked warily at the guardians who were in deep thought. Surprisingly, Paul broke the silence.

"We have to do this. Even though were going to regret it later."Paul said crossing his arms.

"Yeah...I guess so."Rebecca said, still worried what the outcome might be. Leaf put her arms in her back and looked at Mew.

"As Mew said, we don't have much of a choice."Leaf said, now wondering if they're really going to do it. Ash only nodded.

Mew sighed with relief, now that the guardians will be taking part of this mission.

("Well since it's evening already, I want all of you to sleep. There's only two weeks until the tournament will start, so let's get training tomorrow!")The guardians widened their eyes now knowing what the time date is set.

"Two weeks?! Only two weeks?! Mew! You should have told us about this a month ago!"Leaf said shaking Mew.

("But...I thought you...guys might get affected..! Leaf, stop shaking me! You're making me sick!")groaned Mew, his face turning green. Their conversation goes on, with Leaf still shaking Mew. Ash sighed and looked at the black starry sky. Looking at the moon and stars. Then he whispered.

"This is gonna be a long day..."Ash said crossing his arms, his crystal shone with a light of curiosity as the moonlight shone at him.

* * *

**Finally I'm done!**

**Well I've given you guys some hints already for the characters especially Rebecca(honestly, I hope people will already know who she really is...)**

**And about the crystals...I'll tell it in the later chapters.**

**The next chapter won't be showing what will happen next after this chapter.**

**Anyway, Please review!**


End file.
